Overcoming Grief
by e-thyme
Summary: Someone was betrayed, someone was wounded. Can he forgive, can she recover?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The usual, none of the characters belong to me, only the plot, blah bah blah…

**Overcoming Grief**

She sank deeper into her chair, sobbing softly into her hair. Her fingers gripped at the arms of the chair, becoming white at the knuckles.

"I…I didn't mean to…but…all my fault," she managed to get out of her chattering mouth.

The tears dripped off the tip of her nose like a leaking tap. The grief and pain she felt were written all over her face, and the ragged gasps escaping her mouth were evidence of her agony.

Continuing to cry, she sank a little deeper into her chair, and her eyes lost a little more of their depth.

***********

She loved him, not me. All this time, I was such a goddamn fool! How could I have not noticed? 

_And now he's gone._

_Should I be happy?_

Scott paced around their, no, his now, bedroom. To an observer, he might simply be bothered, but only one who knew him well would notice the way his skin sunk into the hollows of his cheekbones, or the way his clothes hung off his thin frame.

Slumping onto the bed, he removed his visor, revealing dark shadows under his bloodshot eyes.

Jean. I should've known. Your flirtatious smiles were always reserved for him, you were becoming more and more distant…goddammit, I thought you were just concentrating on our next mission!

The mission which killed him.

I knew it when I saw the life simply drain away from you when you saw him fall. The way your eyes just seemed to lose their shine when he wasn't going to make it. Was I that bad?

Was our love really worth throwing away for a brief affair with a half man half beast? Or had our love died a long time ago?

The tears involuntarily squeezed out under his closed eyelids. They were squeezed shut with pain, with the knowledge that the woman his life had revolved around was gone, had been for a long time.

He didn't know how long he sat in that position for. With each ragged breath he took, his shoulders shook convulsively, making him feel like a child once again. 

******

Rogue lifted herself off the chair and made her way to the bathroom mirror. A girl with tangled brown hair and haunted blank eyes stared back at her. 

A girl. How many times had she wanted him to see her as a woman, not a lost girl? And yet that was all she was. A stupid child, who could kill, and had killed.

With a scream of blind rage, she smashed the mirror to pieces, letting the jagged pieces fall around her. Her hand was shattered, but she didn't notice, for that was what she was. 

A million shattered pieces of glass.

And no one could pick up the pieces because one touch could cause more pain than it was worth.

So she was alone.

Again.

********

He straightened his clothes and glanced back at his reflection. With the visor on, no one would be able to detect the red circles around his eyes. Or their empty gaze either.

So he was back to the 'strong leader' appearance.

Without a word, he left the room, with nothing but a smashed frame as evidence of his grief.

**********

She gazed out the doorway, her eyes filled with loss as she watched the man she once loved walk away, his shoulders hunched, closing himself off from everyone.

I'm so sorry Scott. I tried to make it work, but something was missing. Over the years, some part of our love died.

I'm so sorry.

She returned to her room, her beautiful red hair disappearing behind the shut door.

********

The Professor winced as he felt his dearest friends slowly crumble under the burden of their sorrow.

Jean would probably heal, over time, and continue on with life as she always had. Her wounds would close, only leaving some scars as reminders.

But Scott. He had already lost so much, and now Jean was gone as well. Everything he had trusted had betrayed him. First his family, then his closest friend out on the streets, and now Jean. Jean had been his foundation for everything, and now that she was gone, his whole world was falling apart, bit by bit. 

The Professor sighed. The lines creasing his face were now deeper than ever, for he too had his own demons to deal with. 

One mission had cost so many lives and so many hearts. 

In the end, was it all worth it?

So, what did you think? Please review as this is still my first fanfic. If you like it, I'll update this as soon as I can (which probably isn't very soon, but anyway).


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I _really_ appreciated it!!

Chapter 2

"Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

- _Alfred Lord Tennyson_

"Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all…" she murmured, reading aloud from her English textbook.

Well was it? Was it worth going through all that pain only to be hurt all over again? If she had just kept to herself, as she had for all those months before first she met Logan, would she be better off? She never would've experienced all this bitterness and hurt, she never would've known the frustration at everyone for thinking it was only a teenage crush…

But then she would also never have known the wonderful sensation of true love, or the pure joy of seeing someone you loved after all those months of heartache.

Yet what had it all led to? More pain, more loss, more sorrow, and most of all, more guilt.

Guilt.

At the thought of guilt, her heart wrenched. The picture of his still body lying there, that feral expression that was so _him_ wiped off forever, it was all too much. She choked out a couple of sobs before collapsing onto her bed, as she had so many times before.

Outside, the sun started to rise, alone as always, but defiant, always defiant.

********

She slumped into her chair, textbooks falling into a heap around her on the floor. No one offered to pick them up, all too scared of hitting a nerve, too scared of _her._ Her hair was tangled and dirty; those two platinum streaks only a dirty blonde colour. She took no notice of the stares and silence directed at her, too busy wrapped up in her own thoughts. Her eyes were directed at some faraway distance; somewhere none of her classmates could even begin to comprehend. Nor could they detect the hurricane of emotions inside her. Her eyes were still, her mouth was set straight and her jaw was firm. Just like a face sculpted into stone. She was there, and you could see her, but something was missing. Something. Her spirit, perhaps, or maybe even life itself. Always the cool, beautiful creature, yet no one really knew her, constantly shut off by her barriers.

"Morning, class", an empty voice cut through the thick silence. 

Heads turned to greet their Maths teacher.

He was neat and punctual, as usual, but his voice was so lacking of emotion, he sounded…almost robotic.

The lesson continued without any disruptions, and the minutes dragged by.

Except for two people.

Sometime during her trance, Rogue escaped back to reality for a brief moment. She looked up, only to be met by the red gaze of Scott. For a second, they were transported to a different realm where all his pain and agony shot through her like a bullet, all his suppressed anger and hurt. They were connected…through their loneliness and anguish, but all too soon, she slipped back into her trance, and he withdrew back into the depths of his mind.

"You can leave now", he said, marking the end of the class.

A rush of footsteps echoed throughout the classroom, until only one girl was left. Slowly, she too left the room.

********

_Damn. _She'd left her books lying on the floor of the classroom. It was a nuisance, but she didn't care. She was beyond caring, she told herself.

Good. Her things were still there, splayed across the floor. Picking them up, she began to make her way to the door, when suddenly she became aware of another presence in the room. Turning she noticed Scott sitting on the desk with his head buried in his knees. They had both been so absorbed with their thoughts that they hadn't noticed one another.

She saw his shoulders shaking uncontrollably and walked over to him.

"Mr. Summers, Mr. Summers, are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

Of course he's not all right you idiot. He just realised his lover betrayed him!!

_Betrayed him with Logan,_ she thought, suddenly sick.

Then she noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. Forgetting anything about teacher/student boundaries, or her own grief, or the fact that she didn't even _know_ Scott that well, she dropped her books and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Sir, I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

Tears were now running down her face as well, for in comforting him, she had awakened some more of the pain inside herself.

He felt the soft arms around him. The voice filled with hurt. 

And a sob wrenched itself from his throat. He moved closer to his source of comfort, glancing to see whom it was. Shocked, he realised it was Rogue. Marie.

Now very aware of the wet trails down his face, he jumped up, moving away. Controlling his shaking, he recovered the mask he had worn for the past week – blank and empty.

A look of hurt crossed her face momentarily. 

Tensing her body, she told herself, _I should've expected this, everyone has always shunned me, this is no different…_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so…" she left the words hanging in the air.

"Sorry", she muttered, and left, once more forgetting her textbooks.

********

Way to go, Scott. She was trying to comfort you, she's already got enough on her mind, but you turned her away, like everyone else has. No wonder she loved Logan so much. He was the only one who never rejected her, who cared for her because of who she really was, unlike you. 

He groaned in self-disgust.

How could you be so careless in the first place anyway? You weren't supposed to tell the world that you were in pieces by crying in an empty classroom!

All at once, the betrayal, anger and confusion came rushing back to him in a wave. Tears threatened to spill as he threw his visor across the room.

Dammit, Jean! How did you get such a tight hold of me! 

He felt so alone, so empty, like all the contents of his heart had been emptied into the sea. 

I need you Jean. Please, don't do this to me.

He needed someone so desperately, someone to hold him, comfort him. 

And he'd had all that ten minutes ago, with Rogue.

Jesus Christ Scott, you are such a bastard.

Recovering his visor, he turned out toward the doorway and headed in the direction of a room owned by a certain girl with long gloves.

This one was longer than my previous chapter, but I don't think it was as good. But I updated it as soon as I could, like I said I would, 'cos of the positive reviews. Please, I'd love more feedback and if you got any ideas on improvement I'd love to hear them!


	3. Chapter 3

Mmm, could do with some more feedback. But so far the reviews have all been great. By the way - I forgot to mention this earlier - there _are_ gonna be hints of Scott/Marie, so, if you've got a problem with that, just thought you should know!

Chapter 3

_He's dead, and it's all your fault._

"No, no, please, stop, I don't want to think about it, please!" she gasped, her body wracked with sobs.

_You should be the one lying there in the ground, not him._

"It's not my fault, I tried to stop him, it's NOT MY FAULT!" her desperate scream bouncing off the walls.

Oh but it is, and you know it. He died because of you. If it weren't for you, your stupidity, none of this would've happened. He'd be alive, Scott and Jean wouldn't be falling apart…

"Nooo…I didn't know, never would've tried to kill him…I love him."

_You mean you used him. If you'd really loved him, you wouldn't be alive, you would've done EVERYTHING to stop him from touching you. No wonder he chose Jean over you, you're nothing but a dangerous, selfish murderer._

"He never chose Jean. I know he loved me, I know he loved me, I know he loved me…"

He never loved you, never EVER loved you! He only touched you because he swore he'd protect you! And you know he keeps his word, but boy, wouldn't he regret that now." 

From somewhere deep within her heart, came a piercing scream of primal rage and pain.

"Aaaaaaaaarrggghhhhhhhhhhh!!"

The voice in her head had gone too far this time, completely crossing the line. Her mental and emotional walls finally collapsing, she swiped her hand across the table, depositing everything with a crash onto the floor. At last releasing all the agony and hurt welled up inside of her, she began her rampage to destroy everything in her path. The paintings were torn off the walls, and hurtled against the floor with a shatter. Vases were smashed against windows, a million pieces of glass flying through the air. Books were completely crushed, pages ripped viciously off their spines with mounting menace. Hissing and shrieking like a wild animal, she was just about to connect her arm with a shelf when a strong arm grabbed her from behind.

********

He had been walking towards her room when he'd heard the screaming first begin. Followed by several alarming sound of shattered glass, he'd broken into a run, anxious now. Ororo had appeared from her room, and he'd shot her a glance saying, _You take care of the students, I'll check what's happening. _Understanding, she'd gone to herd the students back to their rooms.

Breaking into Marie's room, he found himself greeted with flying glass. Treading his way through the sea of junk, he caught her arm just in time, before it went straight through the bookshelf. She whipped around, her pure fury boring into his mind.

********

"Fuck off, One Eye," she said, his name coated with sarcasm and disdain, not unlike Logan. Her voice even let out a menacing growl.

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was all about," he said, voice calm and composed.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME. NOW. Don't think I won't hurt you just because you have an ego the size of a circus tent," she whispered, her tone dropping dangerously low. Her gloves were tossed onto the floor and she raised her bare hands, centimetres away from his face. The Marie inside of her had disappeared to some dark corner, leaving only the hatred, anger, and violence she felt.

"Marie, don't let all you anger swallow you. Don't let it eat away at your heart. This is all gonna get better, I swear," he said, only just managing to keep his voice level.

"IT'S ROGUE." She muttered, before raising her fingers to his temples


	4. Chapter 4

I neeed more reviews! PLEASE!!! But thank you to all those who've already sent me feedback.

Oh yeah, sorry I haven't updated 'til like, now. I had a major History Assignment – still got bags under my eyes.

Chapter 4

She felt his life energy rush into her – his memories; emotions; history; everything. And it was these essences that finally dragged Marie out from the dark corner of her mind. 

"Oh my god…f ", she stared at her hands, a look of stricken terror engulfing her features. 

Her dark eyes helplessly followed Scott's limp body as it crumpled to the floor. She hadn't touched him long enough for him to be out cold, or absorb his powers – but nevertheless, he was still extremely groggy.

"I'm so sorry… Jesus, Scott… I am such an idiot," she sobbed, wet trails running down her face as they so often did these days.

Her initial panic ebbing away a little, she lifted his thin arm around her neck. Standing up, she willed herself to be strong, just for a moment. But her strength faltered again as she imagined the horror and loathing that would inevitably be directed at her when the other teachers and students found out.

"Jea…ean, mmm," he mumbled, his voice slurred.

Rogue felt a sharp stab of anger at the beautiful doctor. For turning Scott into this broken shell of a man, for leaving him with nothing, not even an explanation, and for being in love with _her_ man. 

_Yeah, of course, your man – the man you killed._

But despite her silent rage, she needed Jean. Only Jean could give Scott the comfort he lived for. _And_ she was a doctor.

The beautiful red-haired doctor. In comparison to you – the pathetic, dangerous child with nothing.

"Stop…stop," she begged, but she knew she could never win over the persistent voice in her head.

"Jean..?" she called as she knocked on the door, barely keeping her tone even.

The door swung open to reveal the slender doctor.

"Yes, Rogue?" she enquired, but her calm, placid facial mask shattered when she noticed Scott's lifeless form propped up by Rogue.

"Oh my god, Scott… what happened?" she asked, her voice on the verge of breaking. First Logan, now Scott as well…

"He's just passed out – I think he'll be fine, won't he?" Rogue whispered, hoping to God that he'd be alright.

"What happened? Rogue? Rogue?"

But Rogue had already withdrawn deep within herself.

Well, what happened? Go on, tell her. Or are you too ashamed of yourself. Even you know you're nothing but a low murderer. That's all you are: A COMMON KILLER!

At that, the dam controlling all her tears burst. She tried to cover her tears and sobs as she ran – from her life, from everyone. She ran, and stumbled, and ran, until she was outside. The freezing air cut through her throat as she inhaled, in short bursts of breath. Continuing to make her way down the track, she came to the edge of the forest. Staggering on, she finally sank to her feet, her head leaning against a tree. At last letting the racking sobs of grief take over her body, she cried. She cried and screamed and kicked and yelled, and still the pain and anger welled up inside her. All the hate and suffering she had endured threatened to burst, merciless, as it ran through her veins like liquid fire. It became so much to bear that she began to punch and tear at the bark of the trees around her, slamming her fragile body against the robust trunks, shrieking and screaming like a wild animal. Her cries filled the air and spread – causing disruption everywhere. The cuts and bruises were nothing to her as she continued with her rampage of self-destruction.

********

His eyes slowly opened, once again throwing him into the red world he was so accustomed to. 

Infirmary? Jean…? 

Memories of the events a few hours ago slowly returned to him. 

Oh, god. Rogue. What has happened to you?

He knew that he had almost died, that she had almost killed him, deliberately, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her, to fear her, as it would have been so easy to. He understood that pain and frustration she was going through, that feeling that was beyond words… It had torn him up inside so many times before. You could feel your sanity just shatter, all your self-control break, as the pressure increased until it swallowed you. 

But thank god Rogue had survived. The Marie in her had come back in the last, desperate moment. Christ, where was she now? She couldn't have taken this easily, it must have killed her to know what she'd done, it must've killed her…killed her…killed her…

The phrase echoed in his head, the hollow words repeating themselves again, and again…

Oh, shit. Scott, please tell me you are just jumping to conclusions here.

He needed to get out of here, to find Rogue. Dammit he felt like Logan right now, coming to her rescue.

He climbed out of stark white bed – letting a brief wave of nausea rush over him. His unhealthy weight was now even more evident with the loose hospital garments hanging off his bony frame. Quickly changing, he rushed out, only to be met by the empty stare of Jean. His heart wrenched itself with ache and longing – with memories of her lush hair tickling his chest, of those eyes that used to reflect his own passion and desire, and those beautiful, sensuous lips, roaming his body…

Get a grip on yourself, Scott! After all this time, you still can't resist her.

Oh god, not now. He didn't need that annoying voice right now, of all times! The familiar taste of agony rose up into his throat, choking him.

Look, you have a more important job here, remember? You've got to save Rogue from making the biggest mistake of her life, if she hasn't already done it, which means she has no life at all…

Jean saw the conflicting emotions inside him, and her soul withdrew into a little more guilt each time. God how she hated herself for hurting him, for killing the little joy in life he had. 

Why us? Why us? she begged. We've already been through so much, too much…

"Have you seen Rogue?"

The question shook her out of her thoughts. His voice deep and slightly gravelly, the voice she had once found so arousing, was now so fragile, the underlying emotions barely concealed.

"Yeah, she left pretty soon after she brought you here", she replied, keeping her voice as even and neutral as possible. Looking up, she saw Scott had already left, and the fact that he couldn't bear to be around her squeezed her heart with an iron fist.

* * * * * * * *

He swung onto his motorcycle, glad of its familiar quality and comforting curves. Jean's cold tone had scared him, convinced him that she'd finally let go of him. Tears stung his eyes, he was surprised how much water he had in his system, considering the amount of food he'd been eating lately. 

Focus on Rogue! he mentally screamed at himself. God, if he'd only had Logan's senses right now. Where was he supposed to look for her? At that moment, he noticed the blurred footprints in the dirt, zigzagging towards the forest.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Rogue," he softly pleaded as he raced off towards the thick trees.

* * * * * * * *

"Rogue. Rogue!" Scott called into the silence. He was tired. What little energy he'd had had been burnt up. But he wouldn't let the exhaustion envelop him, keeping it at bay constantly.

"Rogue! Where are you? Please, let you be OK…"

Still silence.

Then a soft sobbing sound filled his ears. A desolate, lonely, guilt-ridden sound. The soft cry tortured him, temporarily paralysing him. She was still so young, so young.

"Rogue! Where are you?" he yelled, as the quiet sobbing beckoned him to her, drawing him to her location.

And then he found her.

A small bundled heap, covered in blood, slowly rocking forwards and backwards. Her clothes were all mangled, her hair wild, and her body… It was pure horror. Her normally flawless skin was cursed with gashes and bruises. Cuts crisscrossed her face while her fingers were splashed with deep crimson.

"Oh, Rogue, who did this to you?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

And she looked up at him, with those dark, bottomless eyes, and said with a voice of shocking strength,

"I did."

That was when her body suddenly went slack, and she slumped into the dirt.

"Rogue! No! Rogue, don't do this to yourself! Rogue!!" Scott shouted, his tone edging on desperation.

Not this time. He wouldn't let her go. Not straight after Logan. Glassy eyes stared up at him, two never-ending pits.

So he did the unthinkable.

He touched her.

And her skin didn't respond.

Well, was that an OK cliffhanger? Or was it just plain weird? Anyway, I'm practically dying from exhaustion right now, staying up this late just to finish this chapter, so you'd better hurry up and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again, to everyone who has reviewed. As for those of you haven't yet… (growls under her breath) need I elaborate?

**Chapter 5**

"Rogue. Come on Rogue, hold on," Scott gasped. He searched Rogue's neck frantically for a pulse. God she looked pale…

"Hang in there. You're gonna be alright, I swear you will," he pleaded as he lifted her gently onto his bike. Then, going as slow as he dared, he disappeared into the horizon.

* * * * * * * *

_Jean! Charles! Get to the lab. NOW_.

Hoping that they had sensed him, he stumbled into the lift, feeling his insides lurch as they always did when the elevator dropped down. Rogue was in his arms, looking smaller than ever. She'd become so thin – he could feel her bones clearly through her clothes. Scott sighed deeply. It was a sigh of weariness, exhaustion. So much had happened, so many broken hearts, so many tortured existences. What would it be like if it all just ended…? No, he couldn't think like that.

_Focus on Rogue_!

Yes, Rogue. It was too early for her life to end. She was still so young, barely eighteen. 

_And yet she's been through more than some people have in a lifetime._

God. Would her broken heart ever be healed? And even if it was pieced together again, it would be so damn easy to break it all over again.

The door opened with a smooth sliding sound. He gently lifted her up again, and walked out into the bright hallway.

"Scott? What's the matter? Oh, good god…" the Professor's voice cracked as he said the last sentence.

"Scott, what happened to her? How long has she been in this state?" Jean's voice broke through the short silence, always matter-of-fact, cool and calm.

"Um, she's been out for 'bout half an hour, but she was in a pretty bad state before she fell unconscious too." Scott said, trying to erase the doubt and anxiety from his tone.

"What happened? Did she do this to herself?" the Professor murmured.

Scott moved out the door, needing to get away from Jean. It hurt just looking at her – a beautiful, elegant goddess.

Charles followed, leaving Jean to tend to Rogue.

* * * * * * * *

He let out a breath of air he hadn't even been aware he was holding. Thin trails of tears ran down the deep lines etched onto his face. How long would they all be able to hold up? Today's incident with Rogue had given him a painful reminder of just how desperate some of his loved ones were. Charles, of all people, knew that each and every person had a breaking point – no matter how tough they made themselves out to be. And Rogue seemed to be teetering dangerously over that edge. How much more of this would they have to endure?

"What have we done to deserve this? WHAT have we done?" he whispered into the cold night air. Leaning back into his wheelchair, he relaxed his tight clench on the steel armrests.

* * * * * * * *

Scott eased into his cold bed, trying to relax his aching muscles. Jean's familiar smell was only a faint lingering essence in the air now.

_DON'T start thinking about her now,_ he mentally willed himself. Memories of their past always inevitably led to nightmares and cold sweat breaking out all over his body.

_Think about Rogue. Yes, think about her instead_.

Funny, he wondered vaguely, how his mind had decided to find safety in thinking about Rogue – someone who had also suffered so much for so long.

_Poor girl._

But she wasn't a girl anymore, was she? It was an insult to her, really, for someone who knew more and had experienced more than anyone else he knew, save himself and Logan, perhaps. God, only a miracle could get her through this now. He was so tired, so sick of this world. This world full of broken souls, lost dreams and desolate lives. What he wouldn't give to end this all, here and now. But he couldn't, he owed it to Charles, Ororo, and everyone else – to help them through this war. Then, maybe then, he could finally just _rest_. Finally give up. But the road to that day was still miles away. Was everyone's journey through life so long and tiring? 

_God, what has Jean _done_ to me?_

He'd never been like this before. When he'd been with Jean, life had been worth living; suffering _worth_ going through – all so that he could be with Jean again, beautiful, loving Jean.

And now it all seemed so pointless. His life was just like one great big empty hole. He even _felt_ like a hole. Hollow and meaningless. 

_Whoever it is out there, God, Jesus, _whoever_ it is, please, please make this all end, make this empty pain go away…_

* * * * * * * *

She lifted her eyelids, one by one. They felt so heavy, like metal bricks. Gazing groggily around the white room, the colours swirled and danced around her eyes, making her quickly shut her eyes again.

But not quick enough, it seemed.

"Rogue! You're awake! How are you feeling?" The clear, feminine voice brought her crashing down to reality.

_Fine, if you'd just leave me alone._

Jean's telepathic powers appeared to not have picked up on the little thought, so she nodded briefly.

"Rogue," she said gently, a tone that immediately set Rogue on edge, "do you want to tell me what happened to you?"

Rogue winced slightly. Oh god, how she'd snapped. The physical pain had meant nothing to her then, all she'd wanted was to get rid of her emotional suffering. It had hurt so much… the loss and guilt…

"Rogue, do you want to talk about it?" Jean asked, ever soft and soothing.

_I'll be FINE, thanks!_

This time, her telepathic abilities seemed to have picked up on the thought, and she was taken aback. 

"Okay, then I'll just leave you to rest," she murmured.

Rogue slumped back onto her bed, guilt tingling through her mind. 

_She was only trying to help you!_

It was just so goddamn excruciating, being constantly reminded of everything Jean was and she wasn't. Was this how it always was going to be? Every time she met a kind, gorgeous woman, would she immediately feel all that self-disgust and pity?

_Scott shouldn't have saved me; he should've just let me die._

It would've been nice, for once, to not have to go through this daily torture. If she'd just died there in the forest, she would've died happy. Because as she'd been unconscious, she'd been reliving her first encounter with Logan. It was a happy memory – she was still young and innocent and the deep feelings she'd felt for Logan hadn't developed yet.

But now, she had to go through another day. One more day of sorrow and agony. Of grief and guilt.

How long would this last? When would the time come for it all to end? 

She was lost in a dark tunnel, alone, and the light at the end seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer as the days wore on.

On my own 

_Pretending he's beside me._

_All alone I walk with him till morning._

_Without him,_

_I feel his arms around me._

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever._

_And I know it's only in my mind,_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him…_

Author's note: Well that wasn't too bad, was it? The song at the end is 'On My Own' from Les Miz (sighs dreamily). In case you noticed, yes I did cut out some of the lines. It seemed fitting at the time. I have a vague idea of how I'm going to end this story, but I really kinda need some inspiration for the next chapter so if you got any ideas, please tell me.


End file.
